Replaced
by delupaper
Summary: Chanyeol sendirian, tergantikan, terlupakan. [exo, mpreg; krisyeol, mention of krisbaek]


**Replaced**

Chanyeol tidak sedikit pun menoleh pada Yifan, ia masih menyaksikan apa yang televisi tampilkan untuknya; sebuah sketsa komedi yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengernyit pada bagaimana efek suara tertawa yang menggema di ruangan ini.

"Aku sudah mengemasi seluruh pakaianku."

Chanyeol lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara Yifan, Selasa kemarin? Kamis? Entahlah. Chanyeol juga lupa kapan ia terakhir kali bertemu Yifan.

"Di mana Sehun?" Yifan sekali lagi bersuara, kali ini mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Di rumah ibumu."

Sehun adalah putra pertama mereka yang kini sudah menginjak usia lima tahun. Tahun ini ia akan masuk ke preschool tingkat pertama. Dan Chanyeol merasa takut. Di usia putranya yang masih muda, di mana ia seharusnya tumbuh didampingi orang tua yang lengkap, ia akan menjalani hidup tanpa satu orang tuanya mulai dari sekarang.

Dulu ketika Chanyeol dan Yifan masih sekadar sepasang orang dewasa yang senang mengkhayalkan tentang masa depan mereka, mereka sering membayangkan sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan beberapa buah hati. Kemudian Yifan akan mengajarkan buah hati mereka bersepeda, bermain sepak bola, mengantarkannya ke sekolah, dan hal semacamnya.

Khayalan tetaplah khayalan. Sebelum bahkan menjadi kenyataan, semuanya memburuk.

Yifan diam sebentar, seperti sedang berpikir. Kemudian menjawab, "Hmm, okay. Besok akan kujemput."

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini? Apa yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka begini?

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya. Semua ini seolah sudah begini; Yifan yang tidak ingin berbicara padanya lagi, Yifan yang jarang ada di rumah, Sehun yang akan terus menanyakan Yifan, Sehun yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan absennya Yifan dari rumah ini, Chanyeol yang merasa kesepian, Chanyeol yang mulai terbiasa dengan kesendiriannya.

"Kau tahu kan kita sudah ..." ucapan Yifan mengambang, ia terdengar ragu, "tidak lagi ..."

Maka dari itu, Chanyeol pun menyelesaikan ucapan tersebut untuknya, "Hm, aku tahu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini."

"Okay." Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya tanpa harus dibicarakan. Mungkin Yifan tidak mengira Chanyeol akan mengetahuinya, jadi Yifan sepertinya akan menyimpan rahasianya hingga akhir.

Menyimpan kekasih rahasianya hingga akhir.

 _It's okay. I'm okay._

"Mungkin aku akan memindahkan barangku dua hari lagi." Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kalender yang terletak di samping televisi, ia berusaha untuk tidak bereaksi ketika melihat terdapat lingkaran merah muda pada tanggal keesokan hari; hari jadi pernikahan mereka. Penanda itu dibuat oleh Chanyeol tahun lalu. Siapa yang mengira mereka akan jadi seperti ini? "I'm sorry." kata Yifan yang mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Yifan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi pada hubungan mereka. Sungguh disayangkan, semuanya terlambat.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol malah berkata begitu, ingin bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Untuk ini. Segalanya."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk, ia baru sadar kalau permintaan maaf Yifan terdengar sungguh palsu. Seperti sekadar formalitas. Seperti Yifan hanya tidak ingin dipanggil dengan panggilan buruk bila mereka sudah berpisah, karena bila mereka nanti berargumentasi, Yifan dapat membela dirinya dengan 'aku sudah meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol saja yang tidak dapat memahami situasi ini, maka dari itu kami berpisah'.

"Sehun akan bersamaku hingga hari Jumat, dan akhir pekan untukmu." ucap Chanyeol, tidak merespon permintaan maaf Yifan sama sekali.

"Okay." Yifan bahkan tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk memperpanjang jatah harinya bersama Sehun. _Does he even love his family—his son?_

"Kalau kaubutuh selimut tambahan, aku menyimpannya di kamar Sehun."

 _Why, why, why? Why are we like this?_

" _Good night,_ Chanyeol."

" _Good night,_ Yifan." Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tidak mau melihat Yifan. Televisi yang dimatikan membuat Chanyeol tersadar betapa sunyinya rumah ini.

Rumah? Apa ini bisa disebut rumah? Tempat di mana tidak ada siapa pun selain putranya.

Mungkin bila Sehun tak pernah ada di bumi ini, Chanyeol takkan memiliki alasan untuk hidup lagi. Orang tua pun Chanyeol tak punya. Orang tua Yifan juga tidak peduli pada Chanyeol selain faktanya mengenai Chanyeol yang memberikan mereka seorang cucu yang manis seperti Sehun.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar. Terlalu kebesaran untuknya. Ruang untuk Yifan pada ranjang ini terasa dingin.

Oh. Pelipisnya terasa basah. Ia membuat suara seperti ia sedang tercekik. Tenggorokannya tercekat. It hurts.

Chanyeol meremas kain seprai ranjangnya, menggigit bibirnya keras-keras untuk menahan diri dari merintih. Chanyeol malu mengakui hal ini tetapi ia membutuhkan Yifan.

Terdengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Chanyeol tidak perlu membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang kini sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Chanyeol, sepertinya aku tidak akan menginap malam ini."

Menginap. Yifan menyebut rumahnya sendiri seolah ini adalah tempat lain. Baiklah, jadi Chanyeol benar. Rumah ini bukanlah rumah lagi. Senyum bahagia Yifan ketika mereka berhasil menemukan rumah yang tepat untuk mereka setelah berbulan-bulan mencari sepertinya mulai kabur dari memori Chanyeol.

Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Yifan akan pergi.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah tidur?"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar derap langkah kaki Yifan mendekatinya, ia dapat merasakan presensi Yifan yang semakin mendekat pula. Oh. Chanyeol amat merindukan Yifan. Ia akan merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Pastikan kau mengunci pintunya." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab untuk mencegah Yifan mendekati dirinya, dan hal ini berhasil. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi ia tidak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yifan terdengar sungguh perhatian kali ini, dan Chanyeol hampir saja tertipu lagi oleh nada bicara lembut itu. "Apa kau sakit?"

Mungkin nada bicara Chanyeol yang terlalu pelan dan parau yang membuat Yifan berpikir begitu. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengubah sedikit posisi berbaringnya namun tetap enggan menghadap Yifan. "Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk." Dan lelah, dan aku merindukanmu, _can you stay with me?_

"Baiklah ..., kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Yifan sudah menggenggam knop pintu, siap untuk menutupnya, tetapi kemudian ia berucap lagi, " _take care_ , Chanyeol."

Pintunya hampir terutup, benar-benar akan tertutup. Namun Chanyeol mencegah hal tersebut dengan bangkit dari posisinya untuk duduk, dan berbalik untuk menghadap Yifan. "Uhm," Chanyeol merasa terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memperpanjang perpisahan mereka, ia tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang memerah karena tangis. Yifan juga tidak repot-repot untuk menenangkan Chanyeol, namun ia terlihat sedikit khawatir—atau mungkin itu hanyalah khayalan Chanyeol lagi? "Kau juga, Yifan."

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, ia menggumamkan, " _Take care_."

"Oh." Yifan mengernyitkan keningnya, masih menatapi raut wajah Chanyeol, memberi tatapan menilai. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Yifan tahu Chanyeol sedang berbohong. Ada hal lain yang ingin Chayeol sampaikan, tetapi Yifan tidak bertanya. Seolah ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. tidak bertanya. Seolah ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Yifan memang tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Yifan diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat. Dalam kesempatan ini, Chanyeol mengabadikan figur Yifan di dalam ingatannya. Kapan lagi Chanyeol bisa melihat Yifan? Mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka, siapa yang tahu? Siapa yang tahu hingga kapan Chanyeol dapat bertahan di bumi ini tanpa kehadiran Yifan di sisinya?

.

.

Nyatanya Chanyeol hanya seorang pengecut, yang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri untuk menghentikan kesedihannya pun tidak bisa. Selamat, Yifan, dan terima kasih telah membuat hidup Chanyeol seperti ini.

Chanyeol seperti mayat hidup. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki gairah untuk berada di dunia ini. Putranya lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Yifan.

Ternyata, akhir pekan Sehun untuk sang ayah malah bertambah menjadi satu minggu penuh. Dan ini artinya sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk Chanyeol. Ia sendirian, tergantikan, terlupakan.

Mungkin kini kekasih baru Yifan yang menggantikan peran Chanyeol dalam keluarga. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi menarik di mata Yifan dan bahkan putra mereka.

 _Well_ , memang benar. Diketahui dari bagaimana seringnya Sehun malah membicarakan orang lain ketika ia sedang berduaan dengan Chanyeol untuk menghabiskan waktu keluarga mereka seperti, " _Mommy, Baekhyun-samchon membelikanku ini!_ " atau, _"Kata Baekhyun-samchon, Mommy akan pergi, is that true?"_

Chanyeol merintih, ingin menangis tapi air matanya sudah terkuras habis.

" _It's just you and me now._ " Bisik Chanyeol tidak pada siapa pun. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin, mengusap perutnya lembut. Perut besarnya membuatnya mengernyit; teringatkan pada buah hatinya bersama Yifan yang akan segera lahir ke bumi ini.

Lingkaran hitam di kantung mata Chanyeol membuat ia terlihat semakin memburuk.

Chanyeol mengunci dirinya sendiri dari dunia luar. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu mengenai dirinya saat ini. Tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Chanyeol kemudian meremas secarik kertas di genggamannya. Sebuah tiket pesawat untuk meninggalkan tanah airnya sudah ada di tangan. Ia siap untuk pergi.

Terdengar sebuah nada dering dari ponselnya, ada pesan teks masuk.

 _From: Yifan_

 _Sehun sudah ada di sekolah, kau boleh menjemputnya._

Chanyeol hanya menatapi layar ponselnya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk, kemudian jatuh ke pipi, dan membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol menggenggam erat-erat ponselnya, lalu dengan tangan bergetar, ia membalas pesan teks tersebut dengan,

 _To: Yifan_

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputnya._

 _Dia harus tinggal bersamamu dulu._

 _._

Anehnya amat segera dibalas oleh Yifan dengan,

 _From: Yifan_

 _Okay, kalau kau ada waktu luang, hubungi aku._

 _Mungkin kita bisa pergi keluar bersama, bagaimana?_

 _Is that ok with you?_

 _Sehun bilang ia merindukan kita._

 _._

Chanyeol tidak ada waktu untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Taksi yang dipesannya sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Ia bergegas memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sebuah laci.

Chanyeol mengitari pandangannya ke sekitar, _he's gonna miss his home._ Semuanya tentang rumah ini menyimpan kenangan. Tapi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan sang putra, _I'm so sorry, Sehun._

Meninggalkan Yifan, orang terkasihnya, _Good bye, Yifan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then he's gone._


End file.
